


Feel Again

by Simplyslc



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyslc/pseuds/Simplyslc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke share a quiet moment inside Arkadia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my wish for an emotional moment between Bellamy and Clarke this season. Hope you enjoy!  
> -Steph

“I’ve lost count.” His voice is weak, barely audible.

Clarke opens her mouth to speak, but is silenced when she hears the faint hum of war drums in the distance.

They sit together in the armory inside Arkadia, having settled into a comfortable silence after securing the final weapons for the attack that will surely happen before dawn.

“Bellamy—“

His voice, louder but still shaking, cuts her off.

“At what point…” he pauses, wiping his hands over his face. “At what point in our miserable existence do we take so many lives that we _lose count?_ ”

“Bellamy, the things we do to survive do not define us,” Clarke tries to sound confident in this statement, but she realizes that she’s trying to reassure herself as well.

Clarke takes his hand in hers. His eyes focus ahead, his gaze fixed on the blank wall in front of them.

“I lost count a long time ago, Bellamy. And it takes everything— _everything_ —in me to keep going. I picture each and every one of their innocent faces—the ones I can remember at least. Some nights it’s like this torturous loop that just keeps replaying in my mind. But maybe if I remember their faces, then their deaths meant something. I want to make sure that they aren’t forgotten.”

Bellamy is looking at her now, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. He squeezes her hand a little bit harder now.

“I can’t take any more deaths, Clarke. It feels like an endless cycle. I’m numb to it. I can’t feel anything anymore!” Bellamy’s voice is elevated and filled with self-loathing.

He doesn’t’ have time to think when he feels Clarke’s lips crashing down onto his own. Initially her kiss is hungry and fervent, but quickly turns soft and intimate as he uses the hand not holding hers to slowly trace his fingers down the side of her face.

Clarke pulls back slowly, hesitant to move forward, but even more tentative to back away. Bellamy rests his forehead against hers, their lips ghosting over each other’s, breathing each other in.

His voice is like a whisper—“I felt that.”


End file.
